


The Night Shift

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 12. The Night ShiftNight watch in the Deep Roads will always be a harrowing experience.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 4





	The Night Shift

The Deep Roads were dark and treacherous, one wrong step could alert a horde of darkspawn. Day and night mixed together as they traveled deeper into the blighted tunnels, the only indication of time moving forward was the hunger in the pit of their stomachs and the weariness that set in their bones. Elissa had set up a schedule between her, Barkspawn, and Alistair, they would each take turns keeping watch as the other rested making sure someone who could sense darkspawn was always awake. 

Barkspawn wanted to do the night watch with Elissa but she had ordered him to take watch with the new member, Oghren, so that he didn't piss the night away drinking and they all get snuck up on by darkspawn. The war hound couldn't sense darkspawn as the Wardens could but Barkspawn's senses were far stronger than any regular human or dwarf, despite what Oghren might claim. Barkspawn looked back to Elissa's sleeping form, she and Alistair had been having terrible restless nights, each day they seem more weary than the last. Alistair figured that it must be because they were so close to other darkspawn they must be affecting their dreams more frequently and vividly, as is the way for Wardens. The hound sighed sadly for Elissa and turned back to his night shift partner. Ohgren sat there drinking from a flask that was filled with something black, viscous, and smelled almost as bad as the darkspawns themselves. 

Oghren tilted his head back and took another swig from his flask, his eye caught Barkspawn staring at him, "Don't give me that look, you stupid mutt." Oghren had been in a surly mood since he'd met the dwarf, obviously, worried for his wife who had been missing for the past two years. Still, Barkspawn didn't care for the drunken dwarf's attitude. "You great sodding pile of-" Barkspawn quickly stood and lowly and angerly growled in Oghren's face, warning the dwarf to keep his voice down. "Ha!" Oghren laughed, "you give as good as you get, mutt!" He announced loudly. 

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from a distance, pebbles being knocked together, shifting feet on the stone floor, quiet murmurings of an unknown beast. They both froze and watched in terror as the sounds seemed to get closer and closer to camp. Oghren slowly stood and grabbed his great axe and quietly approached the source of the sounds with Barkspawn trailing shortly behind. Ohgren's hands shook and he tightened his grip on the hilt of his great axe, Barkspawn couldn't tell if it was from the weight of his weapon, fear, or his drunkenness that made the dwarf quake. The hound didn't have the time to figure out which it was as the sound of his own beating heart almost deafened him as they got closer to whatever it was they had attracted to their camp.

A musky yet familiar scent wafted into Barkspawn's nostrils. He perked his ears and paused listening to the noises that came from the darkness. Before Oghren could properly approach the little beasts around then bend Barkspawn tried to stop the dwarf from getting closer, but Oghren just swiped Barkspawn away. "What are ya? A scared little puppy now?" Barkspawn grunted and sat down, he wasn't moving any closer. "F-fine! be that way!" Oghren harshly whispered and inched further away. Barkspawn could now see that Ohgren was sweating and his great axe shook with the rest of his stout body. All of a sudden Ohgren shrieked and fell backwards, dropping his axe as he hit the ground. Three nugs crawled all over the dwarf who was wide eyed and slack jawed from the shock, Barkspawn huffed out what was as close to a laugh as a dog could do and Oghren snapped his eyes in him. "Not a word, mutt." 

They had spit-roasted nug for late night snack, Oghren only sharing because it was Barkspawn who managed to hunt down and snag the little critters.


End file.
